fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Gdzie jest Chris?
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku nasi zawodnicy poszli na wycieczkę górską, a zwycięzcą miał być ten, co pierwszy dojdzie na szczyt! ( mnóstwo materiału z odcinka ) Po wielu zwrotach akcji wygrali Górale, a Oscypki pozbyły się nieporadnego Al’a! Oglądajcie Góry.. Totalnej.. Porażki! W Domku Chłopaków Ezekiel: Nie wydaje wam się dziwne, że zostało nas tylko 3? Zahir: Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zostaną same dziewczyny. Noah: Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, aby one nas zdominowały. Zahir: Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wy jesteście w innej drużynie niż ja. Ezekiel: Musimy tylko czekać, aż Chris rozbije drużyny! Noah: Odpadli już Geoff, Constantine i Al… pora na jakąś laskę! Ez, jak przegramy, trzeba pozbyć się Brooke! W Domku Dziewczyn Lindsay: Łiii! Ale nas tu dużo, dziewczyny! Zostało 3 chłopaków! Amber: No! Łiii! Pheobe: To by było trochę dziwne, gdyby nie było żadnego chłopaka.. Trzeba ich oszczędzać! Heather: Właśnie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby znowu wyleciał chłopak! Następna będzie któraś z was! Brooke: Albo ty! Heather: Haha, pewnie.. Lindsay: Ludzie, a ta Cleere siedzi taka sama w tym kącie.. Cleere siedzi przed oknem i wypatruje czegoś. Heather: Dajcie jej spokój! Może jest psycholką, ale jest dobrym zawodnikiem! Co prawda, w końcu trzeba będzie ją wywalić, ale… Amber: Chwila! Jest już 9:00, a jeszcze nie słyszałam dźwięku megafonu, ani „wstawać dzieciaki” ! Pheobe: Pewnie Chris zaspał! Cleere się nagle odwraca i patrzy złowrogim wzrokiem. Cleere: Czuję coś dziwnego.. coś niedobrego.. Rzuciła się na ziemię i wyszła z domku na czworaka węsząc. Lindsay: To nie oznacza nic dobrego! Na Stołówce Wszyscy wchodzą, ale jest pusto. Brooke: Dziwne, właśnie gdzieś w tej chwili Chef powinien nam wciskać swoją przeterminowaną mielonkę.. Noah: Sprawdźmy, czy nie ma go w kuchni. Pheobe: No dobra… Otwiera drzwi, ale powiało zza nich zgniłym mięsem. Pheobe: Fu, tam go nie ma! Zamyka drzwi. Heather: Ludzie! Chyba w każdym show, oprócz Historii Totalnej Porażki jakiś dzień się tak zaczynał! I zawsze się okazywało, że to sprawka Chrisa! Zahir: No nie wiem Heather.. Chris mimo iż jest dziwny, nie powtarzałby jednego dowcipu tyle razy… Nagle z lodówki wypada Constantine. Constantine: Pff! W tej lodówce było za zimno, z pewnością zła kryjówka, ale zaraz.. aaa! Co wy tu robicie?! Amber: Chyba co ty tu robisz?! Constantine: Skoro już się wydało.. chciałem tu zostać i przeszkadzać Góralom! Ale zmieniłem zdanie i nie wiem jak się stąd wydostać! Ezekiel: Ty nam chciałeś przeszkadzać? Constantine: Tak.. pamiętacie Yeti? Ja go napuściłem. Ale niestety tym samym wam pomogłem. Pheobe: Jeśli na tym ma polegać przeszkadzanie.. Wiesz gdzie jest Chris? Byłeś tu cały czas. Constantine: Całą noc spędziłem w lodówce. Myślisz, że coś widziałem? Zahir: Trzeba go będzie poszukać.. Lindsay: W to zimno? Brr.. Heather: Dajcie spokój… To jest tylko zadanie. Ja zostaję. Lindsay: Ja też. Amber: I ja też. Zahir: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) I co? Miałbym się sprzeciwić? Są w trójkę, wywaliły by mnie, więc poczucie winy wobec zignorowania nieobecności Chrisa muszę odłożyć na potem. Noah: A gdzie jest ta wasza Cleere? Heather: Pewnie go szuka. A niech się zamrozi dziwaczka. Pheobe: Patrzcie, coś tu jest! Podnosi z ziemi kartkę. Pheobe: Tu coś pisze. Jeżeli chcecie jeszcze zobaczyć Chrisa, Musicie w tej chwili iść do doliny wilków. Ezekiel: Dolina wilków? Zaczyna się trząść ze strachu. Heather: Teraz jestem już pewna, że to część zadania. Jesteśmy w reality-show. Zahir: Ale jeżeli to jest zadanie, to powinniśmy je wykonać, Heather. Choćby dla nietykalności. Heather: Po co? Cleere odwali główną robotę. Zahir: Dobra, ja sobie od tego umywam ręce. Pheobe: Mam złą wiadomość dla mojej drużyny, bo za nas nikt nie może nic zrobić. Musimy iść i chociaż spróbować nawiązać rywalizację z Cleere. Ale wątpię aby z tą psycholką mielibyśmy szanse wygrać. Dolina Wilków Przychodzą Górale. Brooke: No nareszcie jesteśmy. I co teraz? Noah: Tu jest jakaś skrzynia. Podchodzą do niej. Pheobe: Otwarta. Cleere już tu była. Ezekiel: Ona jest zbyt blisko rozwiązania zagadki. Ajćć! Ezekiel wpada w pułapkę i zwisa z góry na dół. Noah: Uratujemy cię jak wrócimy. Musimy iść dalej. Sorki, koleś. Idą, idą i idą. W końcu znajdują kolejne ślady. Pheobe: Yyy.. Ogłuszone wilki? Położone w kupce jeden na drugim? Wszyscy po sobie spoglądają. Wszyscy: Cleere…. Brooke: Była tu dość niedawno. Ślady nie są zasypane śniegiem. Noah: Patrzcie, Cleere idzie w naszą stronę. Pheobe: Ciekawe o co chodzi tym razem? Cleere przychodzi z morderczym wyrazem twarzy. Brooke: Eee.. Cleere? Pheobe: Co się stało? Cleere przez chwilę milczy, ale po chwili.. Cleere: Co się stało?! CO?! Od godziny pokonuję najróżniejsze przeszkody i nic! Znalazłam karteczkę z napisem „ I co, frajerze? Myślałeś, że ktoś mnie naprawdę porwał? Hehe.” Noah robi facepalm. Pheobe: Heather miała rację. Wracamy. Na Stołówce Przychodzą, a tam siedzi Heather na leżaku, obok niej stoi Chris, a przy stole siedzą Lindsay i Amber. Chris: I jak? Fajna zabawa? Noah: Po prostu wyśmienita! Po co to było?! Chris zaczyna się śmiać. Chris: To było zadanie na inteligencję! I wygrała je Heather! Brooke: Eh.. Czyli co? Górale mają iść głosować? Chris: Nie! Heather czeka nagroda! Noc w domku z ogrzewaniem i wygodnym łóżkiem, plus.. może nominować dwie osoby które mają odpaść! Z obu drużyn! Bo dzisiaj tym samym je rozwiązuje! Z pośród tych dwóch osób ja wybiorę jedną, która wyleci. Proste? Heather: Jak słońce. Kiedy mam zaczynać? Uśmiecha się złośliwie. Chris: Póki co nie. Daję wam godzinę, żebyście mogli się jej podlizać. W Domku Dziewczyn Lindsay: Mnie nie wywalisz, prawda Heather? Amber: Właśnie? Swojej NK-i? Heather: Oczywiście, że nie, dziewczyny. I odwraca się do Pheobe i Brooke. Pheobe: Jeżeli myślisz, że teraz będę ci się podlizywać, to się grubo mylisz. Brooke: Podobnie ja. Heather: To już jest wasza sprawa. Heather: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Pheobe nominuję na pewno. Jest dobrą zawodniczką i nie da się jej okręcić wokół własnego palca. Ale co z drugą osobą? Waham się pomiędzy Zahirem a Cleere. Heather: Amber, możesz dziś spać na moim łóżku. W końcu przenoszę się na wyższe progi. Pheobe: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) To prawda, boję się nominacji Heather. Ale co poradzić? Muszę zdać się na łasce Chrisa, w końcu ostateczna decyzja należy do niego. Amber: Naprawdę? Łiiii, Heather, jesteś świetna. Heather: Wiem, ale zastanawiam się, czy was trochę nie rozpieszczam. Brooke: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Co ona sobie myśli, że jest królową? W Domku Chłopaków Zahir: O rany, nominuje mnie. Na pewno. Wiem, że nie podobały jej się moje rządy u Oscypków. Ezekiel: Spokojnie, ziom. Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) To by mi było na rękę. Zahir jest trudnym rywalem. Zahir: Jeżeli mnie nominuje, a nie wylecę, zrobię wszystko, aby wyleciała potem. Ezekiel: Heather to twarda laska.. chyba ci się nie da. Zahir wstaje. Zahir: Nie wiecie co to znaczy, gdy Zahir jest zdeterminowany! Ceremonia Chris: Dobra Heather. Mów, kogo nominujesz! Wszyscy siedzą w skupieniu. Heather: Hm.. *Pheobe Pheobe: Skąd ja to wiedziałam? Chris: A druga osoba? Chwila ciszy. Heather: To będzie.. *Brooke Wszyscy: Brooke?! Chris: Dobra, jak chcesz. Ja chcę, aby została z tej dwojki… Jeszcze większe skupienie. Chris: Pożegna się z nami… *Brooke Papa. Pheobe ściska Brooke. Pheobe: Żegnaj.. byłaś dobrą przyjaciółką. Zahir: Brooke.. na razie. Całuje ją w policzek. Brooke: Ops! Zaczerwieniła się. Brooke: Na każdego kiedyś nadejdzie czas. Ja się żegnam z wami teraz. Odchodzi. Chris: Czy drużyny po rozbiciu dogadają się? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku! Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki